Innocent Magic
by LunaWing118
Summary: Allen Walker, now a general is assigned a mission to protect Hogwarts school from akuma who attack for an unknown reason. His undercover, super secret identity, the new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher, hopefully the magic Cross had taught Allen will do him some good. Takes place during the 5th year. Rated T for language and stuff. NO PAIRINGS!
1. A Solo Mission?

**So, I have finished re-writing all the chapters. Please, enjoy the story.**

**Thank you for all your support.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Grey-Man or Harry Potter.**

* * *

It was a normal and peaceful day at the Black Order... nah, who am I kidding? The Black Order was, is, and never will be anything close to normal and peaceful.

You see, Allen Walker, was appointed General not too long after he hit the critical point. Since he already had a reputation of being one of the youngest exorcists ever, and now a GENERAL, the new spread quickly through out the order. (His outfit kinda resembled Cross's Uniform, you know, the original outfits because in this fan-fic they decided to keep them the way they are.) This promotion didn't help the relationship between Allen and Kanda, you know, the whole, if they start fighting, people either walk away valuing their lives or try to stop them (but that's highly unlikely). And then, there is that one idiot who doesn't take a hint, ahem, Lavi. So yeah, another peaceful day... of trying to kill one another.

"At least I don't look like an old man."

"Ahem, I'm not the one who has to take Anger Management classes!"

"At least I'm a normal height and not a freaking midget!"

"And I thought girls weren't much into being a samurai."

"Damn you, Baka Moyashi..."

That was the last straw, Allen stood up from the table a glared at Kanda. "For the hundredth, _thousandth, _time, My name is ALLEN! NOT FREAKING MOYASHI!"

Lavi walked over to the one table everyone was trying to avoid. "Come on Yu-chan, his name isn't that hard to say." He sat down, a little too close for Kanda's liking. "Just say Allen, see? Two syllables, Al-len. Now you try." He grabbed Kanda's cheeks and tried to force him to say it. "Come on, say it with me, Allen. Al-len." At that point, Kanda had snapped and threw Lavi across the room. The poor rabbit came crashing down and broke the other table.

"Don't ever call me Yu-chan, you damn Rabbit!" Kanda was now covered in a destructive aura.

"Good going Kanda." Allen pointed over to the pile of broken wood that used to be known as a table. "Now we have to buy a new table."

Their argument was interrupted by an ear piercing sound that echoed through the Black Order. "Hello? Is this thing on? HELLO? ANYBODY HEAR ME AT ALL?" Komui's voice could be heard on the sound system.

"Um, nii-san, that light right there means it's on." Lenalee pointed out, trying not to make her brother feel bad.

"Oh right, of course. What would I ever do without my sweet darling Lenalee? Ahem, would General Walker please report to my office, right now. Also, whoever is responsible for the spray paint prank on the science division better confess or you will be shown no mercy when something _accidentally_ gets out. Have a nice day."Another horrible sound and the sound system was turned off.

Kanda turned around to finish his business with the Moyashi, who had already bolted out the door, trying to avoid a very pissed off Kanda. So, he decided to teach a certain a certain, starting to regain his conscious, Lavi, a painful lesson.

* * *

Allen opened the door to Komui's office. He then surveyed the room, surprised by the unknown visitor in his presence. It was an older man, with a very long beard and a kind of odd outfit, then again, when did anything he wore be considered normal anymore?

"Oh good Allen your here, please take a seat. I would like you to meet, Professor Albus Dumbledore, the Head Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Komui exclaimed happily, and to be honest, Allen had no idea what he was talking about.

The Headmaster turned toward the young exorcist. "You see my dear boy, my school is a place where young witches and wizards go to learn and grow. But as of late, some terrible demons, or Akuma as Supervisor Komui had put it are attacking the school. I worry about the safety of the students and I haven't the foggiest idea why they are appearing but I need help on the situation. Apparently, magic has no effect on them so I have no way to defend the school myself."

"So, you want me to investigate then Komui?" He inquired, trying to get a hold on the situation.

"Yes, but there is more." Komui fixed his glasses, "Allen, you know that General Cross Marian knew magic, right?" Allen tensed up when he heard Cross's name and nodded in replay. "Did he ever teach you anything?"

The white-haired teen shrugged, "Well, yeah, he taught me a bit. If I ever had any free time, he made me read some of the wizardry books so I picked up on a thing or two."

Komui jumped around with glee, "Then this is perfect!"

"Perfect? Perfect for what?"

"It seems this year, there is an opening for a teaching position at Hogwarts as the Defense against the Dark Arts class. We thought it would be best to have you go undercover for your mission so you don't attract unwanted attention. I hope this won't overwhelm you." Dumbledore said.

"No, no this is fine When do I start?"

"Well, class won't start for another two weeks so you'll have time to prepare. I'd like you arrive by train a while earlier then the students, that way you can get used to the new setting and fully access what your dealing with."

Allen took some mental notes for later. "Sounds good."

"Oh, and Allen. Let's not reveal that you have innocence and what your truly at Hogwarts for. We don't need rumors reaching the Millennium Earl about our top secret plan!" Komui shouted, which could have probably been heard across the black order if half the rooms were not sound-proofed (Don't ask).

"Yes Komui, because a white-haired 15 year old with a red scare down his face, who is a teacher in Defending the Black Artworks will not stand out."

"Um, I think it's Black Arts Allen."

"Yeah, whatever Komui." Allen opened the door and was about to head out and prepare for the school year. "See you in two weeks then, Dumbledore Sir."

"Looking forward to it, Professor Walker." He replayed and shook Allen's hand.

"Professor... Professor Walker... it has a nice ring to it."

* * *

-Time Skip to when Allen is about to leave-

"Hey Allen!" Lavi seemed to have came out of nowhere, "I heard you have a Solo Mission!"

Followed by Lavi were Kanda and Lenalee who had come to see him off. "Good Luck Allen! We'll all be waiting for you for when you return." Lenalee said with her usual kind smile.

"Che." Kanda... Ched? He really didn't want to be here but if it meant Moyashi was leaving, then he'd put up with it. Now, If only he could get rid of the other one...

Lavi leaned toward Allen, one hand covering the side of his mouth and whispered, "So Allen. What's this mission about?"

"Sorry, can't tell. You know, top secret and stuff." Allen put it bluntly.

"I guess I'll have to go ask old Panda then. Now if you excuse me, I'll be running for my life." And he ran as fast as he could but was still kicked in the head by Bookman, he should have learned his lesson a long time ago.

"Looks I like I'll be taking my leave." Allen made his way towards the train who was about to leave without him. "See you guys later then." He waved goodbye as the train departed from the station, Timcanpy closely flying by him. (And you thought I forgot about him didn't you?)


	2. A new teacher?

Allen had spent a very long time on that train. To state it bluntly, he was bored of staring out the window. All he wanted to do was communicate with someone, anyone! Of course, he was on a "secret" mission and stuck in the front car so he couldn't just go wandering around the entire train. But all this isolation was going to drive him insane if he didn't make contact with some one in the next minute, he was even considering trying to contact Road. No wait, he took that back, anyone but her.

He was about to yank open the door to his compartment when it some how opened by itself, or by one of the workers on the train. "Phone call for you Professor Walker." The worker said as he handed the phone to him. Had god sent him a gift from heaven?

"Hello? Who is it?"

"Hey Allen, it's Lavi." Correction, a curse from hell.

"Oh, Hey Lavi. What's up?" Lavi probably could have noticed the loss of excitement in Allen's voice.

"So, tell me," He began, ignoring the change in attitude, "What's your secret mission? You have to tell me! Bookman won't say anything and Komui only rants about how awesome it is. I sat there for three hours listening to him just to get some kind of clue to what it is, yet I still got nothing. Three Hours Allen. THREE HOURS!"

"I'm deeply sorry Lavi but I'm not allowed to tell you." Allen's tone then became a lot darker, "Say Lavi, have you ever heard of 'Curiosity killed the cat'?"

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe..." Allen said, he could now see a castle come into view. Based on the pictures he saw, it probably was Hogwarts Castle. "Sorry Lavi, I have to go. Say hell to everyone for me!" And he hung up the phone before Lavi could protest.

* * *

When Allen made it to the entrance, there was already some one waiting for him. _'This castle is huge, I'm going to get so lost... focus Allen. If I remember correctly, I think this is Professor McGonagall.'_ He bowed all gentleman like. "Hello Professor McGonagall, pleasure to meet you."

"Well thank you. It's nice to finally meet the prodigy himself." She shook his hand. "Come, Dumbledore would like to have a word with you before the students begin to arrive." She then ushered him inside.

They then arrived at a stone statue. Allen was surprised when after a simple phrase, the state moved to reveal a staircase. "Come on then. We shouldn't keep him waiting.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Walker. I see you made it here in time. So glad that you could join us." Dumbledore greeted him and they sat down to talk. '_His office is amazing, so many books too...'_ Allen thought. He saw Timcanpy explore the room a bit before taking his place on Allen's head.

"Tonight's feast will begin in an hour or so. There will be a sorting of the new students and then a quick introduction about the new year." He handed Allen a piece of paper. "Your room is on this paper along with directions to the dinning hall. That should be all for now."

"Right, thank you Headmaster."

McGonagall walked over to Allen. "Also, we've gotten word that the Ministry is sending some one to supervise over the school. So it would be wise not to get into trouble."

Dumbledore walked over and placed his hand on Allen's shoulder. "Good Luck on your first year as a teacher at Hogwarts School."

* * *

After wandering the hallways, he had finally made it to his room. _'I guess I didn't get lost yet... I mean this place is HUGE and the moving staircases don't help much either.'_

Allen began to unpack his things. Just some pictures and other assorted things. He held up hid General's jacket, and quickly put it away, not wanting to bring back old memories, instead he wore a cool looking trench coat instead. After a little more unpacking, he decided it would be good to head down to dinner. "So, how do I get down to the dinning hall?" Allen held up the piece of paper to get a better look when a certain golem swooped down and grabbed it from his hands. "Timcanpy! Don't you dare-" Too late, the golden golem had ate the paper, his only paper that had the directions.

"Oh no..." His face turned a ghostly white._ 'It's ok, I can do this. It shouldn't be that hard to find, right?"_ Oh, he was so wrong.

* * *

Harry was glad to be back Hogwarts. He was with his friends and it was the only place he truly felt as home. He watched each first year get sorted into one of the four houses, cheering for every new Gryffindor. "This kinda brings back memories, doesn't Ron?"

The Weasely boy looked over. "Yeah, it's still exciting. I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor."

"Hey, does any of you know who the new DADA teacher is or when he's arriving?" Hermione asked them. The two shook their heads.

"Let's just pray it's not Snape." Harry crossed his fingers. He could tell by the looks everyone had that is wasn't just Hermione who was curious about the new teacher.

* * *

"I'm so hungry Tim... I don't know how much longer I'll last." He sighed, lost and tired the exorcist had almost given up all hope when he found a large door. Next to it were the words, Dinning Hall.

"Finally, I made it!" The boy jumped into the air.

He could hear Dumbledore's words through the door. "And now, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." It was as if Dumbledore knew that Allen was right outside the door.

"Ok, let's do this Tim."

* * *

The whole dinning hall went completely silent. Harry, along with most of the other students turned towards the door. A young man, no, a teen came into the room and made his way down the center aisle. Flying next to him was what looked like an overgrown Golden Snitch.

"Harry, his hair is pure white but yet he's only like what? 14 years old?" He saw the stunned expression on her face.

"Yeah, and he has a red scar down his face. It kinda makes yours look like nothing. Wait, it that a star? Than I guess it could be some strange tattoo." Ron was right, that scar or tattoo covered the left side of his face, how odd.

"I wonder what he is like, You know, Strict? Relaxed? Cruel?" Harry asked, He could hear the whispers of the people around him.

"He can't be cruel with such a kind face."

"He can't be the new professor. He's too young."

"He's so cute."

Everyone was whispering one question after another until the Professor turned around to face the students causing then to fall silent once again.

"Hello everyone. I am Professor Walker." He bowed.

"What a gentleman." Smirked Ron.

Professor Walker continued, "I look forward to teach you all this year. It's an Honor to be in the presence of such a fine school. I hope we can all enjoy this year and I certainly can't wait to meet each and every one of you." He then took his place at the dinning hall.

Dumbledore stood up once more. "I would also like to introduce, Dolores Umbridge. She will be supervising the school for the Ministry due to the recent events that has been happening at this school over the past few years." He pointed to a women who seemed to wear a little too much pink. She also said a few, more like a lot of words but no one was paying much attention.

"I can't believe this! Now the Ministry is trying to interfere with Hogwarts!" Hermione exclaimed, unlike everyone else who started gossiping about the new teacher, she was paying attention. She then realized that Ron and Harry weren't paying any attention to Umbridge or her.

"Well Harry, this has to be some kind of prank. I mean he's just or age and everything!"

"Obviously Ron, if he actually is the teacher then he has to be intellectually advanced." Hermione stated.

"Well, I don't think I like him much. There's just something off about him. What do you think Harry?"

"I think we should wait and see how the class turns out, who knows, it could be enjoyable." He looked over to see the new teacher whisper something to Dumbledore, he also was clutching his eye. The headmaster nodded and Walker ran off.

"See Harry, there's something suspicious about him. I just know it." He made his point and went back to enjoying his dinner.

* * *

Allen had made it outside when he was confronted by three level two Akuma. Without a second thought, he activated Crown Clown and began his all out attack.

"An Exorcist? Here of all places?" One of the Akuma's asked, it let it's guard down and he came on for the strike. One down, two to go.

"He took down the second one with ease. He turned to attack the remaining Akuma when it said something he didn't expect. "You don't know why we are here, do you? Well, of course you don't. And you never will."

Allen brought out his 'Sword of Exorcism' "Tell me why your here." He threatened.

"Aren't you so scary you foolish Exorcist." The Akuma mocked him. Allen wasn't prepared for what happened next. Strangely, the Akuma lunged itself at his sword and got destroyed.

_'Why would the Akuma do that? There must be something important the Earl wants to keep hidden if the Akuma are willing to destroy themselves before answering me. How strange... I need to report this to Komui.'_

* * *

-Gryffindor Tower-

"Ron, do you know where the professor went?" Harry Asked.

"Probably to sneak off somewhere." Ron packed the last of his things away. "We could ask him tomorrow, we have his class first after all."

"True." Harry couldn't shake this uncertain feeling he had. Hopefully he could get a good nights sleep and be ready for tomorrow. _'This is going to be another interesting year...'_


	3. First Impresions

"Come on Tim, we have to hurry. I need to get the classroom set up before the students arrive." The golem made his way across the room and followed Allen out the door. They had left about four hours before classes would start so this gave him enough time to eat, get lost, and make it there just before the students.

* * *

"I wonder where the Professor is?" Harry didn't see him with any of the teachers or at the dinning hall.

"He's most likely in the classroom getting ready. It seems you guys like making him seem like a shady character." Hermione didn't look up from her book but he could hear a defensive tone in her voice.

"Your being some defensive Hermione."

"I'm not being defensive Ronald. I'm just stating my opinion."

"Hate to break you to up but we have to get to class. We don't want to be late on the first day." He was glad to get them to hurry along. Harry was curious about what DADA was going to be like, reflecting back on all the other weird teachers they had.

The golden trio along made their way through the crowd to class. Turns out they had a combined class with Slytherin so... this was getting more interesting. When they walked in, Professor Walker was writing something on the board. "Oh, take your seats. Sit where ever you like." Unlike most of the teachers Harry had met, Walker had a bright smile on his face. He began his introduction when everyone had taken their seats.

"Good Morning and welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I will be your teacher, Allen Walker. My goal is to prepare you for you O.W.L. exams at the end of the year. Since it's the first day, I thought it would be better to start the year by talking and getting to know one ." He paused, "Do you have any questions for me?"

A good portion of the class raised their hands. "Alright, let's start with you."

"Why is your hair white?" Asked the curious Slytherin.

"Well, why is your hair brown?" She paused to think of and answer.

"I guess because it is."

"Then that is your answer."

Some Gryffindor boy went next. "What's with the weird scar on your face."

"Oh, just an old memory. Nothing important." No one questioned further about it.

"Hey, where did you run off to last night? And aren't you too young to be a teacher? My father never mentioned anything about a teacher who is the same age as the class." Malfoy asked, the class turned to Walker who just smiled.

There was a pause before he answered it. "Well, to answer the first question, I decided to leave early and get the classroom set up. I hate to admit it but I'm still getting lost in this place. As for the second question, I may be 15, about the same age as you all, but I'm just advanced in certain areas that allow me to teach." This seemed to shut Draco up.

"Why do you have an Overgrown snitch on your head?" Ron pointed above Allen's head.

"Oh, you mean Timcanpy? He's my golem. My master created him a long time ago and now he's mine." He gave Tim a short glare before returning his attention to the class. "Anything else?"

He pointed to another Slytherin girl. "Um, are you single?" The class fell silent, many of the girls were eagerly waiting for a response.

"Seems kind of personal, don't you think?" Walker looked at the clock, there was still a lot of time left. "I know you have more questions but we'll have another question and answer session another class." He turned around a began writing some page number on the chalkboard. "How about we open our books to chapter one and begin reading up on page-" The door to the classroom burst open and a strange red haired boy with an eye patch came running in.

"Hey Allen! Look I found you!" The boy lunged toward the teacher who spun around, one hand holding his book and his other hand was open handed facing the kid. Harry couldn't make out the words the Professor said but it sent the kid flying toward the wall above the door, stuck up there. The entire class was shocked. Professor Walker had some tricks up his sleeve. He could do magic without a wand! Powerful spells at that! This display even impressed Hermione.

The door opened again, only this time, it was Madame Umbridge. "Oh, Madame Umbridge, for what do I owe the pleasure?" The professor asked as if nothing was wrong.

"I hate to disturb your class a strange visitor has been looking for you."

"Don't worry, he's been taking care of." His eyes signaled her to turn around, she saw the poor kid stuck to the wall. She put her hands over he mouth. "Oh my goodness! What's going on here?"

"Well, he interrupted my class and I way only demonstrating a useful way to protect yourself." He stated, as if everything was completely normal.

"Hey uh, Allen, buddy. Can you let me down, please?"The boy pleaded.

"Sure thing Lavi." Walker snapped his fingers and the boy came crashing down. "Now, in the future, please don't interrupt my classes, ok? Please take your seat at one of the empty desks and I'll speak with you after class."

Lavi grumbled something and took his seat, ignoring the stares he got. _'Allen is acting... weird. And he's treating me like he's superior, I mean, I'm older them him. Wait, when did Allen learn magic anyway? Well, I'll get answers anyway.' _Lavi was handed a text book, _'This is some strange school...'_

After class ended, and everyone left, Lavi thought it would be safe to approach Allen.

"Oh, hey Lavi. I see your doing alright."

"Yeah, well being thrown into a wall doesn't help. So, this is your mission then, being a teacher to some school? LAME!"

He scanned the room and leaned in closer to Lavi. "There have been reports of akuma attacking the school and the surrounding area. I even ran intro some last night. One even destroyed themselves before giving me any information. So I'm here to investigate."

"I see... Do you think their after innocence or something?"

"I don't know, but if it were that simple, why don't they attack and leave?"

"You have a point."

At that moment, Allen's eye started acting up. "I feel the presence of another Akuma. Lavi, stay here and stall or do something, I have another class in a minute or so. I'll deal with the akuma." He activated Crown Clown and headed out through one of the windows. Lavi quickly shut the windows before the students came in.

They were all staring at him, waiting for a reason why the teacher wasn't there. "Hi, I'm Lavi, friend of Walker. He had to... uh... go out and get some things and he will be right back. So... uh, just talk or something until he gets back."

* * *

It was a level three akuma this time, surprisingly, it didn't seem to talkative. He finished the fight quickly and headed back toward the classroom.

What he didn't see was the two all too familiar Noahs hiding at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, watching his every move. One was in a nice suite and the other in a frilly dress with a lollipop in her hand.

"Hey Tyki, looks like this just just got interesting."

"I have to agree with you for once Road, very interesting."

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry and his friends were making their way to their third class when the noticed Professor Walker talking with Lavi in the courtyard. The strange visitor handed him some paper and left.

"What are they talking about?"

"I don't know Ron." Whoever this new teacher was, Harry thought he was quite interesting. _'I wonder if Sirius knows anything about him. I could try sending him a letter later...'_

"Well I like him. He seems decent enough and I doubt he always goes by the rules." Hermione said. "I bet if he didn't accept the job, the Umbridge women would be teaching the class." And no one wanted that. They could hear the teachers trying to usher the students into the classrooms. "Come on then, let's not be late for... Potions."


	4. Blue Hair and Poker

That night, Harry began to write his latter to Sirius, hoping he could find some answers.

_Dear Sirius,_

_We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He goes by the name of Allen Walker. He's only 15 and has white hair! But that's not the weirdest part. He can do magic without a wand! Not to mention the strange scar down his face, it kinda makes mine seem like a paper cut. Also, it seems the Ministry has sent some one to "look over" Hogwarts this year. It's all really suspicious._

_Anyway, how are you doing? Are you in any trouble? I'm just worried about you. I hope I can see you again._

_Sincerely, _

_Harry Potter _

"Alright, that seems decent enough." Harry looked over the letter one last time. Ron came over to see what he was doing.

"You writing to Sirius?"

"Yeah, I wonder if he knows anything about the new teacher. I heard he disappeared right after our class and then showed up kinda late."

Ron thought about it for a minute, then he changed the subject. "Hey, do you know where Fred and George went?"

"I saw them sneak out a while ago, after dinner. Probably off to do their first prank of the year."

They both sighed. "When will they ever grow up?"

* * *

"Hey Malfoy, what do you think about the new teacher?" Pansy asked. They were hanging around the Slytherin common room with not much to do.

"I say he won't last a month. Plus he's a show off." Malfoy sounded kind of irritated. "Obviously, this must be one of Dumbledore's plans. Wait until my father hears about this!"

"There's something up with him. Have you ever heard of a Wizard who can do those kinds of spells without a wand." Goyle said.

"I don't think he has one." Crabbe added.

_'What's Dumbledore planning?' _Whatever was going on, Malfoy was going to find out.

* * *

"So, Komui, can you tell me something?" Lavi cornered Komui in his office.

"What do you want Lavi? I already told you that I will not tell you anything about Allen's mission. End of story."

"Oh, that's not what I wanted. I already figured out that he's assigned to protect some school. No, I was just wondering, when did Allen learn magic?"

Komui was kinda surprised by this. Then again, he was talking to the future Bookman here! "It seems Allen had picked it up from Cross. How is he doing by the way?"

"Allen? He's fine." Lavi paused, "What do you think is going on with that school anyway?"

"I don't know, that's why Allen is there to find out. Let's wait for the his next few reports to see what our next move should be."

"Alright then, I;m going to do some research. Night Komui." Lavi left the room.

"Now that doesn't sound like Lavi... oh well... I should catch up on some sleep then..." Komui created a pillow from the scattered papers on his desk. Reever was going to be so mad at him, but the extra sleep was worth it.

* * *

That morning, Allen got up as usual and got ready for the day. It wasn't until he looked in the mirror when noticed that something was wrong.

Was... his hair... BLUE!?

* * *

Harry was waiting for Ron to hurry up and get downstairs when he saw Fred and George enter the Common room, laughing and hove-fiving each other.

"Why are you two so happy?" Harry watch them glance at each other.

"Oh, you'll see." Fred snickered.

"Yeah, and just to be clear, we didn't do anything." George winked and the two almost toppled over Ron as they went upstairs.

"What's with them?"

"I doubt it's anything good."

* * *

Today's class was a solo Gryffindor class, that meant not having to deal with Slytherin today, thank goodness for that!

"Hey, where's the teacher?" Lavender did a quick 360 to make sure she just didn't notice him. "He couldn't have quit after the first day, could he?"

"Maybe teaching was too much for him?" One of the other kids suggested. The doors to the classroom opened up. The class took their seats as Professor Walker and Madame Umbridge walked in. Walker had his usual smile on his face but Umbridge didn't seem too pleased. Then Harry realized what Fred and George were talking about. The Professor's hair was a light-ish blue, like he spent hours trying to wash the dye out.

Ron jumped in his seat a little when Allen placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Your Ron Weasely, correct?"

Ron was pretty sure this wasn't anything good. "Um... yes?"

"Could you please inform your brothers, Fred and George, that they should be worried about the next time they step into my classroom, Alright?"

"Yes sir." He gulped, not knowing what the teacher had planned for those two idiots.

"Great!" Allen clapped his hands, "Now let's start today's lesson." Harry saw that new words were written on the chalkboard.

_Course Aims: _

_1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic. _

_2. Learning to __recognize situations in which defensive magic can be legally used. _

_3. Placing the use of defense magic i a context for practical use. _

"But before we begin, I'd like to say that Madame Umbridge will by watching over this class, as well as others to come, since it is her duty while she is staying at Hogwarts. Now, we will start our first lesson on the theory of counter-jinxes, and which are appropriate for which situation. This is on chapter four, we will read all the way through." Everyone opened their books and began reading. It was very... dull.

Harry looked around the room, he noticed that Hermione wasn't reading at all. Which, by the way, never happens. After sitting there for a while, she raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Granger? Are you having trouble with anything about the chapter?"

"No, it's about the course aims. There nothing written relating to when we actually get to _use_ defensive spells."

There was a short silence, the whole class was waiting for the teacher's answer. Professor Walker was about to answer when he was cut off by Umbridge. "_Using_ defense spells?" She repeated, laughing a bit. "I can't imagine any situation here in the classroom that would require you to actually use defense spells."

"Wait, so were not going to use any defense spells?" Ron asked.

"Heavens no. There is no need to. As long as you studied the theory long enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions." Umbridge still tried to keep her smile on her face which just annoyed everyone even more.

"So were supposed to take the exam without ever practicing the spells before?" Another one of the students asked.

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough-"

Harry stood up from his seat. "And what good's theory going to be in the real world? Are you telling me that the whole is just rainbows and unicorns?" Allen snickered at this but Umbridge didn't seem to notice.

"This is a school, Mr. potter. Not the real world." She said softly, trying to stay calm. The word here is _trying._

"But aren't we supposed to be prepared for what's out there."

"And what would be out there?" Umbridge has had enough of this. _'Oh I don't know, I can think of three things...' _Allen thought. _'Akuma, The Noah. and The Millennium Earl.'_

"Hmm, let's think about this..." Harry mocked a thoughtful voice, "Maybe, oh, I don't know, _Lord Voldemort_!" There were several gasps around the room. It sure had stunned Umbridge. Allen was trying to remember who Voldemort was... a really bad wizard maybe? He decided to action now before this got any worse.

"Now class, let's settle down." Professor Walker gestured Harry to sit down. "I'm here to teach what the Ministry approves of so there will be no further arguing. Mr. Potter, will you see me after class?" He gulped, but by the look in the teacher's eyes, he didn't seem that worried.

"Seems like he is just another one of the ministry's people, and I was beginning to think he was ok..." Ron complained under his breath.

Madame Umbridge seemed to be satisfied by Allen's performance. When class was over, he waited before everyone had left before talking with Harry. "First off, let me start by saying that your not int trouble." He began. "If I didn't do anything soon, I probably would have lost my job." He sympathized Harry, based on what Allen saw, she was just the female version of Leverrier. "You know, it was Professor Dumbledore who got me this job in the first place."

"So you know Professor Dumbledore?"

"I guess you could say that. Oh, look at the time, you should hurry or you'll be late for class." Just before Harry could ask him anything else, he was practically shoved out the door.

* * *

**Bonus Story: Fred and George's Detention**

To make a long story short, Fred and George were given detention for their...unneeded prank.

"Do we really have to sit here for two hours!?" George complained.

"Yeah, were just innocent, confused kids. We didn't know any better." Fred added. Let's face the facts, this was going to be a long night.

"Well, do innocent kids change their professor's shampoo with blue hair dye?" Allen was not going to let this slide, if Lavi or Kanda or well, anyone at the Black Order saw his hair like this, they would never let it go.

"no..."

"But, I agree. Two hours does seem like a long time. How about we make a deal." Allen's aura started turning darker...

"What kind of deal?" The twins asked, intrigued.

"Let's play a game of poker. We'll be betting if you get to leave or not. If either of you win, you can leave, if you lose, you play another round. This will repeat until detention is over or you two win a round. Sound fair?"

Fred and George nodded in agreement. The only thing they didn't account for was two things.

1) Allen's Poker Skills

2) Black Allen making an appearance.

-Two hours later-

"Royal Flush" Allen showed his card to prove he's telling the truth.

"You're Cheating!" The twins couldn't believe that they kept winning, even with the bewitched deck the two charmed, you know, the kind that make sure you always win. How did the Professor do it?

"But I'm only and innocent, confused kid. I don't know any better." Allen shrugged. "Hey, look at that, detention is over. See you two tomorrow.

For some reason, the two figured out that Walker must have planned this all out. Maybe he wasn't so bad... but he is a cheater.

* * *

"So, where have the two of you been?" Ron asked, confronting them as the two finally returned to the Gryffindor common room.

The two grinned like they were off having fun. "Oh, you know..." Fred started and was finished by George "...playing poker with professor Walker."

"Just ignore them and focus on your homework." Hermione sighed and kept reading her book. Ron was still wondering what hey had meant.

* * *

**I was able to add in dialogue from the actual book... I feel so proud of myself.**


	5. Hufflepuff? How?

-1 month later-

Allen finally had a day off from teaching. Actually, it wasn't a day off since he had to report everything to Komui, then focus on what should his next move be, and then fight with Kanda... but he tried to enjoy it the best he could. And no, there was no tint of blue in his hair. Anyone who says that will feel the wrath of black Allen and his trusty Edge End.

"Hey Allen! How's it going? Things have been so boring without you here!" Lavi proceeded to complain about how Yu-chan hurts him for saying his name and how grumpy old panda makes him do too much work. "So, any luck on the innocence yet?"

"None so far. This bothers me so much. Usually you could sense Innocence in the area and I haven't seen any akuma around either." Allen sighed,_ 'Was there no innocence at all? Could it had been a false alarm?'_

They walked into Komui's office, they weren't surprised to see Komui sleeping on a stack of papers. Just before Allen was going to wake him up, Lavi got an idea. He ran over to Komui and whispered, "Allen died on his mission and his body was burned by and Akuma." Allen was shocked that Lavi would say such a thing, and even more shocked that Komui didn't even respond.

Allen pushed Lavi aside. "Lavi got Lenalee pregnant and the two ran off together."

"WHERE IS THAT BASTARD!? I'LL KILL HIM FOR TAINTING MY PRECIOUS LENALEE!" Komui was awake. After calming him down, Allen reported to Komui everything that had happened over the last few days, this new information intrigued Komui even more. But, it didn't change the fact that Allen still hasn't located the Innocence. "So, I short, you made no progress what so ever?"

"Well, if you want to put it like that..." Allen went pale.

Lavi tried to cheer Allen up, "Well, everything is all a bit strange. Maybe it's just the calm before the storm.(that line is really overdone. Just saying.)" and oh, what a storm it was going to become.

* * *

It was about twenty minutes before his first year Hufflepuff class was about to begin when Dumbledore had given him a notice that a new student was about to arrive, this made Allen a bit curious, about half-way into his class, Umbridge came in.

"Dumbledore asked me to escort the new student to her first class. Oh, come on dear, don't be shy." She opened the door to reveal some one Allen did not expect. The girl had spiky blue hair, golden eyes, and a lollipop in her hand. What for it... It was Road.

_'Seriously? What is Road, of all people doing here? Oh crap, this is really bad. If the noah are showing up, then there must be something going on.'_ Allen didn't want to show he was freaking out, especially in front of the Noah, so he played the role of a teacher as always.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I'm Professor Walker, pleasure to meet you." Allen shook her hand. "And you must be?"

"Road, Road Camelot." Road was trying not to laugh at the situation. Not letting her disguise be blown either.

"Alright then, you can sit next to... oh, how about that seat next to the window?" Allen directed her to her new seat.

"I see you go everything handled then. I'll be off, I have some business to attend to in another class." Umbridge took her leave.

The entire class period was really awkward from then on. One thing bothered Allen more than the rest, why the hell was Road in Hufflepuff?

* * *

After class, Road stayed behind to ask "Professor Walker" a few questions. The room was completely silent.

Road went first, "Why are you teaching a class? My class? I mean, I don't mind but I thought you would be a student our something, but a teacher? Ok, listen up, you better not give me any homework, and I don't to do any classwork either." Road complained, walking back and forth.

"That doesn't explain why your here? Your after the innocence right?"

"Wait, there's innocence here?" Road looked shocked. "Oh, That explains the akuma appearing. No, I saw you here so I thought you were student I wanted to spend time with my Allen~" Road said and giggled at Allen's dumbfounded expression. "Oh, well. That just adds to the fun! I'll see you later Allen!" Road hugged him and skipped off to her next class.

Still in shock, Allen just stood there. _'So, they didn't know about the Innocence... then what was up with the Akuma... and how come I have to deal with Road...this isn't fair...'_


	6. Essays and Secret Lessons

It was like what? 1:00 am or something when Hedwig flew into the room, holding a letter. "Thanks girl." Harry lightly took it from Hedwig's beak. "Ron." He whispered. There was no response from the red-head who was sound asleep "Ron. Wake up. Ron!" He then proceeded to through a pillow at him.

Ron, who was quite annoyed, sat up. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"I got a letter."

"Yeah so?"

Harry motioned for him to come over. "Just get over here."

"Oh..." Ron lowered his voice. "It's from Sirius, right? What does it say?"

They opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry for the late reply. I did some research on Professor Walker, oddly, I couldn't find anything. It's like he doesn't exist. Then I realized he could be using a fake name but I looked into that too and still nothing came up. I would be careful though, I wouldn't say it's rare to be able to do magic without a wand but I would still watch out for anything._

_I would also be careful around the ministry's little spy. You don't need the ministry to give you any more trouble._

_I'm worried about you. Overall, I am fine. I suggest we don't send each other letters by Hedwig anymore, too noticeable. I wish you good luck, I might be able to meet you soon, don't worry, I'll figure something out._

_Sirius_

"Well, that just makes everything even more suspicious about that guy." Ron said. "I mean, I guess he was cool... but now, I can barely stand that class."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, Umbridge has the authority to take away a teacher's job so I can't blame him for teaching what the ministry 'approves'."

"Yeah, well. I hope she leaves soon. I can't stand that lady! She's in like almost all our classes and she ruins all of them! I didn't think Potions could get any worse but seriously?" Ron continued his rant "Somethings got to be done."

* * *

"Allow me Madame." Allen pulled out Umbridge's chair for her. "Thank Professor walker. You know, I had my doubts about you at first."

Allen took his seat right next to her's. The was breakfast, one of Allen's three favorite meals a day. "Oh really?"

"Yes, I couldn't believe some one at your age could teach but you have proved me wrong." Had she just complimented him? "Tell me, what school did you attend?"

Allen smiled. "I attended Rosa Crux Academy for the Magically Gifted(I don't own the name, but I've seen it around Fan-fiction so I thought I should use it. I like the sound of it.) but after a year or so, I was taught by my master."

"Oh, well that must have been an interesting life."

"You have no idea..." Allen turned a little pale. He tried to change the subject, "What shade of pink is that dress? It really suites you."

* * *

"Look at him, kissing up to Umbridge like that... disgusting." Malfoy sneered. "I swear there's something about him that I just hate so much. He's probably here for something more then just teaching."

Pansy was tired of the subject, she didn't understand Malfoy's issue with Walker, she kinda liked him, but instead of commenting she tried to move the conversation along. "Hey, look at that. It seems there is a new student at the Hufflepuff table. Is that blue hair? The way she's dressed is that of a little kid." Pansy pointed over to Road who had on her usual outfit. But, her robes were cut so they were the length or her skirt and the sleeves were shorter as well.

"I wonder if she's a pure blood?"

"Well, I heard some of the other kid's talking that her name was Road! I mean what kind of a name is that?"

Malfoy wasn't really interested in what Pansy was saying but there was something off about that new girl that also annoyed him.

* * *

The Gryffindors had DADA with Slytherin this period. "Alright class, seeing how well you all have been doing so well, we are going to learn a few defense charms. And yes, you will need your wands." Walker smiled "They are pretty basic stuff so I'm guessing you all will have no problem with them." The brought delight to many of the students faces.

Hermione raised her hand, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I thought we had to do everything by the book?"

Allen got out his wand. "Yes, it's easier that way but people learn differently so it's always fun to try new things."

Allen stood in the center of the room, he demonstrated a few spells. Overall, the class went pretty well. No one was bored and at least they had something to do aside from rereading the same textbook. They knew though that a class like this wont happen often, as they remembered that Umbridge was still present at the school. But, no one noticed the smirk on Malfoy's face as he left the classroom when the period ended.

"Harry, I need to see you for a sec." Allen stopped Harry(and friends) from leaving. "Actually, your friends could come too. I have some things I would like to discuss. Can you meet me back here after the next class?" The trio nodded. "Great! See you then."

* * *

"I wonder what he wants to talk to us about?" Hermione asked, they all had a free study period so they headed down to the DADA room.

"I don't get him at all, first he's cool, then he's a suck up, now he's cool again. I don't get it? Does he like messing with us?"

"Who knows?" Harry was about to open the door when he heard... arguing? They all leaned closer to hear it better.

* * *

"ALLEN!" Road yelled, she was annoyed, "I told you I don't do homework! But then, a day later you just had to assign an ESSAY for homework!?"

"I already told you, everyone has to do the homework, your no excuse. Plus, I gave your three days to write it!" Allen argued back.

"Yeah but it's so boring." Road handed him a piece of paper. "You write it for me."

'No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Come on! Please!"

"No Road, I will not write it for you. You either do the work yourself or fail the class." Allen was getting even more frustrated._ 'How the hell did the other Noah put up with her? Wait, is am I now sympathizing the Noah?_' He shook his head. "Do you want me to call Sheril about this and ask him is he could help you with your homework?"

"You wouldn't dare."

Allen reached for the phone and dialed Sheril's number. "Hello, Sheril. This is Allen Walker, your enemy and your daughter's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Road couldn't believe what Allen was doing, wait, since when did Allen get Sheril's number?

_"Allen? Your a teacher now? You kids grow up so fast! What do you need?"_ He sounded surprised but then just went with it. He knew Road enrolled in the same school Allen was apparently at but he didn't expect him to be a teacher. If he was a teacher, it made it harder for him to get close to his precious Road.

"Well, you see Road says she has been having trouble with-" Road grabbed the phone from Allen.

"Nope! Everything is fine daddy! I miss you so much, I love you!" Road said cheerfully. Before She hung up, you could here Sheril's comments about how cute his little girl is and he she said she loved him and all that.

"Seriously? What were you thinking?" Road asked, still in disbelief.

"What? I summed up the situation, you don't do homework because you need help, I was providing a way for you to get help." Allen said casually.

"I hate you." Road turned her back on him and pouted.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" Allen saw Harry peeking into the room.

"Oh, no it's fine. Road was just about to leave and get her essay done along with the second essay I'm giving her to help her learning." Allen said and he handed her another assignment.

"Why I outta..." Road mumbled. "I'll get you for this." And with that she trudged out of the room.

"Sorry about that." Allen apologized. "Please, take a seat."

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Hermione was the first to break the silence.

"Well, you already know that classes like today are probably never going to happen again. I understand your reasoning for wanting to do more than just sit around reading a textbook. So, I want to help." Allen stated. He truly did want to, he spent some time researching he-who-must-not-be-named with Lavi, if this guy really is coming back, his destruction will only result in more akuma. Plus, he felt that, as a teacher, it was his job to help his students!

"Wait. You want to help?" Ron asked skeptically. "I mean, it's great and all but why are you doing this?"

"Because I feel like I should do something and you all seem to know what your doing. Plus, your guys are right, there is more out there and you all need to be prepared for whatever happens."

Harry was kind of surprised by this, but... "Was this Dumbledore's idea?"

"Well, we were talking about it once so I guess it was something we both thought of. I was thinking once week, we could gather a small group to 'study'." Allen suggested.

"That could work..." Hermione said. They soon decided that the first few lessons will be small group ones, and of course only people that could be trusted could join, they were going to hod a secret meeting at the Hog's Head Pub to finally put this into action. They all agreed on this but the trio still had their doubts about him, but maybe by doing this they'll learn something more about Professor Walker. Hermione remembered hearing him talk to Umbridge about the school he went to. Rosa Crux... she'll look into that later.

* * *

"Ron, Harry, come over here." After the meeting with Walker, they decided to spend the rest of the period in the library doing research.

"Did you find something?" Ron sat in the seat at the table while Harry looked over their shoulders.

"Yes, I heard Professor Walker talking with Umbridge this morning. Turns out, Professor Walker went to Rosa Crux Academy for the Magically Gifted." Hermione said.

"Never heard of it." Harry said, then again, there is so much about the magical community he still doesn't know.

"Yeah well, I've heard the name once or twice but you can't find anything about the school. No location, type of school, when or how it was founded... The situation just keeps getting stranger, and we've said that a lot."

Ron turned to them. "Should we still trust him?"

There a was a long pause. Harry broke the silence, "Well, for now. We know he's a friend of Dumbledore so he can't be that bad. Benefit of the doubt as they say." He couldn't figure Walker out, which bothered him a lot.


	7. More Interruptions in class

You would think by now that the students in Professor Walker's Defense Against the Dark Arts class would get used to the random visitors or interruptions, yeah, you thought wrong. Don't feel bad though, I'm still stuck on the fact that Road in is Hufflepuff. And what was that? Two chapters ago?

Anyway, the classroom was silent and actually peaceful. One of the things Allen was going to miss when he returned to the Black Order.

* * *

Harry was also enjoying the peacefulness of the classroom. But the silence was broken when he heard a knock at the class room door. In came a man, Portuguese maybe? He was formally dressed as well, including a top hat. He also seemed to be smoking.

"Hey Shounen, seems your doing well." The man said casually, he must be another friend of the professor.

"Oh, Tyki. Nice to see you. Can I ask what you are doing here?" Harry thought he could hear frustration in his voice. If the teacher was frustrated, he did good job of hiding it.

"Well, I just came by to see my niece's teacher. There is also a few things I would like to discuss with you."

"Alright, we'll walk in my office." The professor turned to the class. "I'll be right back, begin to read chapter 9, I have an assignment on the board for when you are done." The two then went up the stairs to Walker's office.

* * *

Allen closed the door and turned to face Tyki. "So, why are you here?" His tone was little more dark.

"What? I can't come to visit?" Tyki shrugged. "I have to say, assigning two essays for homework, calling Sheril, that was too good." Tyki was laughing. "Oh, expression on her face was hilarious! Seriously, when did you get Sheril's number?"

Allen just shrugged. Then he moved on to more important matters. "Why are the Noah here at Hogwarts? Are you after Innocence?"

"Actually, about that..." Tyki straightened up. "You see, the Akuma around here, well not just here, but in this part of the globe have been acting strange. I mean, they aren't following orders and are off doing their own thing. Many were attacking this school as well so we -Road and I- came to check it out. That's when you came along. I thought you might have figured it out."

"No, at first I thought it was Innocence but I couldn't sense anything. The akuma were acting weird when I fought them... wait. Why am I telling you this?"

"I don't know. I was thinking we could agree on a truce for now. I mean, we both want to know what's wrong with the akuma, the Earl isn't too pleased about it either. And if it really Innocence, we'll fight for it when it comes down to it." Tyki held out his hand.

"Sounds like a good idea, but I'll have to say no for now. Not until I'm sure this isn't some act, I know that's one of the few things your good at." Allen declined.

The two walked back into the classroom. Some of the students looked up to see what was happening. "Well, if you need anything Shounen, let me know. Maybe we can get together and play Poker sometime. I kinda sound out of character don't I?"

* * *

"MOYASHI!" Harry jumped, him and Ron turned around to see the door slammed open. In the doorway stood a swordsman. At first glance Harry would have thought he was a girl but realized he just had really long hair and he looked really angry too. Then, the man turned and then unsheathed his sword and held it up to the Portuguese man's face. A few of the student's gasped. "Why the hell is he here?"

Tyki just simply replied, "Just visiting my niece's teacher and catching up on a few important matters. Nothing you need to worry about Yu Kanda." He didn't seemed fazed by the sword at all. He made his way to the door. 'I'll be taking my leave, until we meet again Allen Walker."

Everyone turned back to the teacher who seemed to have a dark aura around him. 'Kanda' didn't seem to notice. "Moyashi! Tell me what the hell was that about now!" The professor looked up. His eyes looked really evil too. Ron swore he could see devil horns hidden in his hair.

"You know Bakanda." Walker started, his voice was dark and the creepy smile didn't help either. "I don't like it when people come storming in and interrupting my class."

"Is that a threat, Beansprout?"

To make a long story short, Kanda ended up the same way Lavi did. Thrown against the wall, and then dropped back down. The only difference was that Professor Walker put a binding charm on him to keep him from moving and he showed even less mercy on the Samurai.

"Sorry about that class." Allen, who was now back to his usual self apologized. "No, then. Let's get back to work.

* * *

"I apologize or my actions. It's been a rough day." Allen had released the charm and held out his hand to help Kanda up.

"Che." Kanda ignored the gesture and got up on his own.

"So what are you here for?"

"I'm supposed to..." Kanda paused. "...Assist you." It nearly killed Kanda to say it too.

"Oh really?" Allen smirked. "Heh, there are so many things I could say right now..."

"Don't even think about it Beansprout."

"Honestly, think of a better insult. Anyway, if you must know, Road and Tyki are here because the Akuma are acting strangely and they need to investigate. And yes, Road is a student here. For now, we should try to keep from fighting so we can get to the bottom of this. I'm beginning to think this is having less and less to do with Innocence." Allen said.

"Well, that's good for you. I'm going to my room the old man gave me. There's only so much of you i can take." Kanda made his way out of the room.

"Yeah, well it's nice to see you too." Allen shouted. _'Great, now I have to deal with Road, Tyki, and Kanda! Just kill me now why don't you!'_

* * *

"Watch it!" Kanda shouted as some kid bumped into him. He had no time for him anyway. He had to find a quiet place to meditate or he was going to lose it.

* * *

Allen was trying to make his way to the great hall when he was stopped by Madame Umbridge. "Oh, Professor Walker. Can I see you in my office?"

He followed her into the most scariest room he ever saw. Like, even Kanda would have whatever emotion he had left get sucked right out of his soul. "What a nice office you have here. The color suites you."

"I know." She gave a fake smile. "One of the students said you were teaching how to perform defense spells in class. Is that true?"

"I won't lie. You see I was rewarding them for good behavior but I could see that was a mistake. The class didn't go as well as I expected either. I know students learn in different ways and I thought it would be a good experience for them." He was easily lying through his teeth.

"Well, obviously I can't let this slide. But, I'll make an exception for you." She said. Allen had some doubts about this, "I'd like you to keep an eye on some of the students, especially that Harry Potter. He's been spreading terrible rumors about you-know-who return. We both know it will never happen but I guess some people are just too stubborn."

"Alright, anything else I can do you for you?"

"No, that is all."

"Right, then I'll be going." Allen stepped out. He wasn't sure what to do about this._ 'I think this what Tyki likes to refer to as Black and White...'_ he shook his head and decided to think about this later. Again, he didn't notice a certain student, silently cursing under his breath.


	8. The Room of Death

And so...

"Sorry for the poor introduction last class." Professor Walker apologized. He turned to the samurai who we all know tried to kill the gentleman in the previous class. "This is Kanda, he will be assisting me for the next few weeks."

"Che." Kanda would rather be fighting to the death than assist Beansprout teach a bunch of kids but no one asked him.

"Why does he have a sword and what does that symbol mean?" One of the Gryffindor students asked.

"Yeah, that Lavi guy had one too!"

"Bakas..." Kanda grunted. "The symbol stands for Rosa Crux." Oh lying, such a wonderful thing~

"Hermione, what does 'Bakas' mean?" Ron whispered.

"It's Japanese... for Idiots I think."

"Well, that's a nice thing to say."

Kanda continued, "I have this sword because I can. If any of you call me something other than Kanda, I will personally make you suffer a long and painful death and then make sure your body will never be found." The students gulped. They couldn't tell if he was kidding or not.

"Well then." Allen clapped his hands. "I hope we can all get along. Now, I have one more announcement. Our trip to Hogsmeade is coming up quickly, so make sure your prepared."

Kanda couldn't stand this at all. In fact, he was about to hang himself. He would rather take his chances with the "room of death" Beansprout talked about when he was quickly explaining the basic layout of the place. Apparently, it could suck out some one's soul. Hm...

* * *

-Back at the Black Order, and it happens to be like two days before the trip to Higsmeade-

"Why can't I go? I mean Yu-chan got to go and he hates Allen!" Lavi was complaining to Komui who apparently, Kanda got to join Allen on his mission even though Lavi called first dibs. Not fair. "Come on! Let me go! Please?"

"Lavi, you can't go. I'm not risking it." Komui stated firmly. "Oh, look at the time. Looks like Lenalee and I have to go."

"Where are you going? I thought you were on house arrest until you cleaned up and went through all those papers in your office."

Komui stopped walking. "Well, yes, but I need to get Allen and Kanda's report and we have to meet him here." He flashed the back of the piece of paper so Lavi couldn't see the address. His response, he grabbed Komui's leg to keep him from moving.

"PLEASE LET ME GO WITH YOU! I WANT TO SEE ALLEN AND YU! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALL ALONE!" Lavi cried, not letting go of Komui's legs. He was acting like a 5 year old.

"GET OFF OF ME LAVI!" Komui tried shaking him off, and failed.

"Komui? What are you doing, wait, I don't want to know. Just get back in your office and get working!" Reever shouted and dragged Komui away. This worked in Lavi's favor since the paper just "happened" to slip out of Komui's hand and into Lavi's"

"Don't worry sir. I will get the reports from Allen and Yu with Lenalee! You have nothing to fear!" He then ran off to pack his things. Komui didn't know what he should be more afraid of, the fact that Lavi found a way to get involved in Allen's mission or the paperwork he has to do.

* * *

**Bonus Story: The Room of Death**

Kanda wanted to see what was so frightening about some stupid room. Apparently, it was the office of that lady who wore too much pink. When he finally found the room, he slammed open the door and looked around. He felt his heart stop, the sight of that room..._ 'how did Moyashi live after walking into that deathtrap?'_

"You ok, Bakanda?" Allen asked.

Kanda straightened up, there was no way he going to let Beansprout best him at something. "I'm fine."

"If you say so..." Of course, Allen could tell there was something wrong, how? Because, Kanda didn't insult him after his 'Bakanda' comment.

Allen smirked at this.

1 Allen

0 Kanda


	9. Rewrites Complete, side story time!

**Thank you for waiting. The re-writes are complete and I'm about half way done with the next chapter. **

**In the meantime, here's a bonus story!**

* * *

**Bonus Story: The List.**

Umbridge was walking down on of the old hallways of the school on her way to evaluate another class. She honesty hated children, and she was honestly considering to have some one else to this job for her. But she couldn't allow that. After all, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. She kept walking, her steps echoed through the halls, but she stopped. Something down the hall had caught her eye, as she walked over, the white object was a piece of parchment paper.

Umbridge turned around to try to find the idiotic student who probably lost their homework. "Well, I might as well see what this is about." She turned over the paper, written on it was what looked like some sort of list. The title was blurred so it looked kinda like this:

_"List of ... Things"_

But the third wasn't legible. Everything else was written as clear as day.

_1. Fan-fiction  
2. Children's card games_  
_3. 神田ユウ  
4. Sir Komlins  
5. Alchemy  
6. Noah  
7. 神田ユウ + 六幻 (ムゲン  
8. Zombies  
9. Disney  
10. 4 kids_

_11. Anything else..._

Nothing on the list made any sense, especially the Japanese parts. Curious, she did ask a few students about it but no one seemed to claim the piece of paper. In the end, she gave up the search and soon after the mysterious piece of paper disappeared. She swore she saw it again on Walker's desk but didn't get a chance to make sure.

Hm...

* * *

_ 神田ユウ = Kanda_

___六幻 (ムゲン) = Mugen_

**Can Anyone guess what the true name of the list is and who wrote it.**

**Get it right, and I'll add an O.C. character you make in a special chapter that will appear sometime later.**

**Ciao~**


	10. Attack of Hogsmeade Part 1

**Ok, so if you haven't re-read the other chapters, I would at least quickly skim through them to make sure your not missing anything. **

**Enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

Allen was surprised by the amount of students that showed up at the Hog's Head. If only he could stay a little longer, but he was supposed to meet Komui and Lenalee at the Three Broomsticks Inn. Kanda was supposed to meet him here. "Well, it looks like you guys have everything under control but I have to get going."

The trio spun around, surprised. He couldn't just leave, they needed his support or the students might not take this seriously. "Aren't you going to stay? It was kind of your idea."

"No Harry, plus all I did was give you guys a little push. I'm sure sooner or later, you would have done this on your own." He closed his book, it had a familiar blue cover but harry couldn't make out the title. "I was planning to go to Dominic Maestro's music shop today. I'm sure you three will do a fine job on your own. Oh, and don't worry about where the training sessions will take place. I have it covered." Again, another lie but Allen was planning on thinking of looking for an open classroom or something eventually.

"Hey Hermione, isn't Dominic Maestro's music shop the other way?" Ron asked as he saw the Professor walk away in the wrong direction.

Ron was startled when the homicidal samurai appeared right next to him. "That Idiot could get lost in an empty room..." Kanda grumbled as he walked over and turned Allen around. It was kinda funny to watch because it seemed to piss off Walker a lot, as if Kanda was toying with him.

Hermione peeked out the door and tried to get Ron's attention. "Ron, come on, get inside. We need to start the meeting."

* * *

"Bakanda."

"Moyashi"

It was really awkward as the two waited for Komui to arrive. It was so boring that they even got tired of yelling at each other. So when Lenalee showed up, it felt like a blessing. But, it wasn't Komui who was following her inside, it was a certain Red-head we all know and love. _'Lavi? I thought Komui was coming.' _Thought Allen as Lavi and Lenalee took their seats at the table.

"Yeah well, my brother had a lot of work to get done." Lenalee sighed. _'What the? Did she just read my mind? Quick, tell me what I'm thinking of now!'_ Allen playfully thought, half expecting her to say something, but Lavi intervened.

"You know," He started, "How come you got to go on this mission Yu-chan? You know how much I wanted to go!" His voice sounded like a four year old, sometimes they worried for Lavi's mental health.

Allen could see that Kanda was trying not to strangle Lavi. "It's not like I had a choice... damn Baka Usagi." Truthfully, they also worried about his physical health, well, Lenalee did anyway.

A familiar man walked into the pub. He had those thick glasses, not just anyone could forget, it's kinda hard to miss. The man casually sat down right next to the exorcists, looking at their shocked expressions. It didn't seem do bother him at all, so he pulled out a cigarette, everyone was still in shock. "What? I can't sit next to my good friends? Oi, Shounen. Have you told them about what's going on?"

"What's he talking about, Allen?" Lenalee wasn't sure what to make of this. Allen proceeded to explain the recent events that had happened at the school and how Road was now his student and that even the Noah didn't understand the Akuma's weird behavior. They all listened carefully, keeping one eye on Tyki who just sat there, taunting them with that smug grin on his face.

"I have a feeling that none of you trust me?"

Lavi had one hand on his hammer,_ 'Damn right I don't trust you!'_ He gave Tyki a hateful expression. "Well, it's kind of hard to trust some one who has tried to kill you. More than once, if I might add."

"And why the hell should we believe you?" Kanda's grip on Mugen tightened.

"Because we need to figure this out! And if it is some kind of trick, believe me, there will be plenty of time to get revenge." Black Allen grinned evilly but then disappeared. Tyki kinda felt hurt too.

The exorcists still gave him a skeptical look, but agreed with his last statement. "I still don't trust him Moyashi."

"Hey, at least your not Road's teacher!"

"Yeah, sucks for you man." Lavi patted him on the back.

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Sorry Bakanda, I needed to vent out frustration."

"Well then, now that we have that all cleared up." Tyki pulled out a deck of cards. "This is the day I make you regret all those times you forced my down to my underwear."

"You did what now, Moyashi? Didn't think you went that way." Kanda antagonized.

"That's not what he meant! Plus my name is Allen, how many times do I have to repeat myself! Oh, wait, I'm sorry. I forgot that your brain is too slow to process such big words!"

Tyki laughed at the sight of them, it kinda reminded him the Noah family, heck, they could be their lost relatives. "What are you smirking at, you Hobo!" Kanda threatened.

An explosive sound was heard and in mere seconds they could feel the whole Inn shake. Dust was covering most of the street outside. Allen could sense it, a large group of level two akuma. _'Crap, the students. They are in danger! Oh god, I'm starting to sound like an actual teacher, you know, risking their lives and all that. Focus Allen, I need to get to the Hog's Head.'_ He ran outside to confirm the attack and quickly turned around, "Tyki, I thought you were in control of these things!"

"I'm not doing this! Do you think I would order the to attack me?" The group stared at him. "I second thought, don't answer that."

"It's my job here to protect the students. You guys handle the akuma, I'll get the civilians out of the way." Allen said and ran off.

"Alright, we'll handle this!" Lenalee had already activated her Innocence, "Kanda, go left. Lavi, take the right. Tyki, can you try to gain control of them. Do anything to put out lives in even more danger and you'll regret it." Her voice was darker than usual, which made the Portuguese man shiver.

* * *

"Harry! What was that!?" The group of students had felt the explosion caused by the blast, then right after, another one struck. Some where still trying to get back on their feet but luckily no one was hurt. "I think I can make out some one emerging from the dust clouds, wait, it's Walker!"

"Are you guys ok? Anyone hurt?" Allen rushed over , trying to get a look inside.

"Were fine here." Ron answered. "What the bloody hell are those things?"

"I don't know. They started attacking out of nowhere, It's my job to make sure your ok. Now, let's gather up the students and get away as far as possible." Some of the students noticed that Professor Walker seemed different, he was more cold than before.

_'Wait, we can't just leave all these people here!' _Harry made his way to the front of the group. "You have to let us try and fight them!"

"No, we have to leave, now. I won't allow any of you to die."

"But what about all those people! We have to do something!" Harry tried to get around Allen who stood in his way.

"And what are you planning to do, can't you see that magic is taking no effect on them? You said it yourself that none of you are prepared for what's out there. Isn't that the point of Dumbledore's Army? To Prepare yourselves?" Harry wasn't used to the cold glare he got from Walker. "You need to know when to run away. If you don't run, then there won't be anymore Dumbledore's Army, let alone you." They were silent for a few minutes.

"Sorry, your right." Harry admitted, it was all he could say at the moment. "We should head towards the school. Ron, gather as many students as you can. Hermione, explain the situation as best you can and get out of here."

Allen watched as most of the students fled the area. _'Hopefully they can make it out before any more Akuma appear.' _He turned back to see if he could find anyone else before he too left. Hogsmeade was a disaster, many buildings were struck really badly by the akuma's attacks. He wanted to activate his innocence but he couldn't afford to blow his cover. Plus, Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee could handle themselves anyway.

* * *

"I order you to stop! Self Destruct you damn akuma!" Tyki kept spouting out orders but none of the akuma responded. All they did was mindlessly destroy everything in sight, He wouldn't have minded it much if they didn't fire at HIM, but this lack or control scared him. So, he safely stood behind a makeshift barrier. He wasn't hiding, he was safely protecting himself, being hidden just lowers the chances of getting hurt.

"Any luck Tyki?" Shounen had appeared again, like a ninja, trying to get his attention.

"None so far, your friends are doing a good job. I'm just not in a good mood at the moment." Tyki stood up and brought out another cigarette, "And I thought I could have played a round of Poker with you. But it seems fate hates me as always."

"Allen!" The general turned around just before getting thrown to the ground by Road. "What's going on? The akuma won't listen to me at all."

"Yeah, we kind of established that. GET OFF OF ME!" He struggled to get back on his feet. "By the looks of it, there aren't many left. If the others take care of it, we can meet up later. Now, we need to get back to the rest of the students."

Road ran a few feet away and turned around with her cure little girl eyes. "But I wanted to spend some time with my Allen~" Out of nowhere, another akuma appeared, firing at non-existent targets.

"Road! Look out!" Allen yelled a little too late as one of the attacks hit her, sending her flying back towards them. "Hey, you ok? Hang in there." Allen couldn't help but worry for her. _'Could the Noah heal attacks from Akuma. But this one looks real bad...' _"I'm going to take her back with the other students."

"But Shounen! Your going to leave me all alone to fend for myself!"

The exorcist picked Road up of the ground. "What, you want me to leave her here? Or should I call Sheril and tell him you wanted me to abandon poor, defenseless Road on the ground in the middle of an Akuma attack?"

Tyki sighed, "That threat doesn't work on me Shounen."

"Really?" The kid walked over to a phone (yes, it is a magic phone... just go with it.) and began pressing numbers.

_"Hello? Sheril Camelot speaking?"_

"Hello, Sheril, it's Allen again. I'd like you to know that Tyki just suggested that I-"

Tyki immediately grabbed the phone from him. "That he should grow taller because you know how short the boy is." He knew it was a pathetic lie, heck, his voice was terribly suspicious. "But no need to worry about a thing, Road and I are just fine, yep we are! Anyway, I love you buddy!" He hung up and then proceeded to cut the phone cord. "You are a terrible person Shounen."

He only smiled. "Good luck fighting the Akuma."

"Yes, you go and leave my with the exorcists and the akumas, all alone." Tyki said a dramatic as possible, but was ignored.

Shounen ran off carrying Road all bridal style like, which just annoyed Tyki. _'How come Road get's special treatment... I bet she planned this just so she would get close to him... why didn't I think of that?'_ He silently cursed and went back to trying to get these akuma under control.

* * *

"Where did the Professor go?" Lavender turned around and saw that no one was following them. _'He's probably back with the other kids up front, wait, didn't I see him go back into the danger zone? What if he got killed? Such an amazing teacher!"_

"Maybe he chickened out and ran away." Malfoy sneered.

"No one asked you." She looked back one more time and noticed some one emerging from the village. Walker came running towards them, carrying one of the younger students in his arms, she noticed was almost out of breath too. He slowed down and Lavender ran over to meet him, Malfoy realized it was that the young girl was that transfer Hufflepuff student, interesting...

"Is she going to be ok Professor?"

"Don't worry Lavender, I'm sure Road will be just fine. Come on, we need to get to the school. How are the other students doing?" She could see that the teacher was in a worse shape than she was, he must be hurt too.

"Don't worry about everyone else, let's just get you guys to the school." She helped him up and they made their way to the school.

* * *

Allen was sitting beside Road's bed in the infirmary, he had heard from Kanda that the akuma were taken care of, but quite a few people had died. Only a few of the students were bad shape but at least they were going to be ok. "Come on Road, stop messing around with me. Please wake up ok?"

Road slowly opened her eyes, and stretched. "My Hero!" She yelled and tackled him to the floor. "You worried so much about me! I knew you cared!"

"No, I just didn't want to deal with Sheril's wrath. And wait, were you conscious this whole time?" The Noah only smile. _'That little... she tricked me! How did she manage that? You know what? I should have taken Tyki's advice and leave her to the mercy of those crazed Akuma.'_

Madame Promfrey came over to see what all the commotion was about. "I see your doing better, I'll check on you in a bit, if all goes well, you'll be able to make it to dinner tonight. "And please dear, show some respect to your Professor." She then ran off to help the next student.

Road helped Allen up. "Oh, and that threat you pulled on Tyki, was hilarious. I didn't think he would actually sound that pathetic. Also, making you carry me was payback for the Two essays for homework." Oh, this is what Allen get's for being worried about a Noah. Tackled to the floor and then realizing how much of an idiot his really is.

* * *

**Bonus Story: Sheril's Happiness Effects** **All**

Lulubell couldn't quite understand why Sheril was so damn happy. It was annoying as hell.

"Well, I'm glad to see you could make dinner tonight~" The Earl announced happily. Only Lulubell, Sheril, and The twins were present. He glanced over to see Sheril literally squealing with happiness, kinda like how a high school girl feels when she get's asked out by the cutest boy in school. He could also notice that this happiness was very irritating. "You seem in a good mood~ Please, can you tell me why~?"

"MY BROTHER AND LITTLE GIRL TOLD ME THAT THEY LOVE ME! I'M SO HAPPY!" He squealed.

"Ok, what made them confess." Devit didn't buy into this at all.

"Yeah, tell us!" Jesdero added.

"Well, there was something odd about it though..."

_'You don't think that admitting their love isn't weird at all?' _Lulubell remained silent.

"Yeah, they bother said it after interrupting a phone call between me and Allen." The whole dinning room was silent, waiting for a further explanation. "Well, Allen is a teacher, you know, at that school Road enrolled into so she could try to get more info on your akuma problem."

"So your saying Allen is a teacher~" The Earl smirked, "This story is starting to get even more interesting~ What will happen next I wonder~?"

After another few minutes of Sheril's happiness, Lulubell finally left. Sometimes, she just couldn't understand her family. _'I wonder how the Earl will handle_ this?"

* * *

**Yep, here yah go. The next part will be up in a few days. **

**Please review~**


	11. Attack of Hogsmeade Part 2 (Aftermath)

**Thanks so much for the reviews, I mean, over thirty!? **

**For your support, I will continue to update until I start to run out of ideas. The contest thingy in chapter 9 is still going so feel free to still guess!**

**Also, I realized that I'm not going through the book in order but oh well.**

**Anyways, here is part 2. Pretty much the aftermath and stuff. Seriously, last chapter was the longest chapter yet! It was over 2,800 words, which is a loy for some one like me who can't seem to write a lot of words. I've bothered you enough... for now.**

* * *

"So, how did everything play out?" The two exorcists were walking down one of the school hallways, trying to catch each other up on the current situation.

"We took care of the Akuma, of course. But they weren't right, they had a different aura to them."

"Aura huh?"

"Well, you try thinking of a better way to explain it! Moyashi!"

Allen laughed a little at Kanda's face. Here he thought this was going to be a simple mission but... it just got more complicated. If the Noah couldn't control the Akuma and if magic won't even dent the Akuma, then that is a really big problem. "Bakanda, where are Lenalee and Lavi now? Are they alright?"

"Che. There fine, spending the night at an Inn in the closest town to this School, then after they make sure there are no more akuma around, they are going to report this to Komui. And before you ask, Tyki stayed a bit and but left after some phone call. Seriously, if this whole trust thing doesn't work out and we're about to die. My final actions will be slicing off your head." The sad part about that was the fact that Kanda was dead serious.

"How's the village?"

"It could be worse, they already started rebuilding. I don't understand why you care so much."

"Just curious. Hey, dinner's going to take place soon so I'm going back to my room to freshen up. You can head over there without me, K?" Just before he could start walking away, Kanda gabbed his arm.

"Just remember, the mission comes first. If there is innocence, it takes top priority, so stop being so friendly. If you get too attached to this place then it will be harder for us in the future." His words kind of bothered Allen, but he had to admit that Kanda was right.

"Alright oh, great and wise Kanda." Allen did a fake bow and began to walk away.

Allen pulled away, it wasn't till he turned the corner that Kanda realized that their rooms were on the other side of the building. "Damn that Moyashi..." Kanda just shook his head. _'Maybe I'll just accidentally forget to tell the Moyashi and make it to dinner without him. Then maybe he will learn his lesson and not get lost. Who am I kidding? That Baka will never learn...'_

* * *

"Hey, have you guys seen Professor Walker anywhere?" Dean asked as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. If you listened around the room, the attack on Hogsmeade was what everyone was talking about, even if they weren't there, a student could pretty much tell you something close to what had happened. Rumors about the monsters, what they could be, and secret conspiracy theories made their way into the conversations as well. Oddly, Harry hadn't seen the Professor since the attack,_ 'Was the guy okay?'_ There were some rumors already spreading as well which annoyed Harry since none of them were very accurate.

"I haven't seen him Dean but some of the kids have been saying that he got killed." Ron said, he didn't believe the rumors, all of it was stupid anyway.

"Don't be and idiot Ronald." Hermione sat down next to Harry, followed by Lavender.

"And for your information Weasely, I saw him myself. He didn't look so good, but he was carrying of one of the Hufflepuff first years who looked badly injured. I'm glad she's alright though." Lavender seemed to see the Professor as an Idol. "You alright Harry?"

"Oh, somethings just bothering me." He really didn't want them to worry but then the questions started coming.

"Is it your scar?"

"You should really go to the Infirmary mate if it's real bad."

"No, no it's nothing like that. It was the look on the Professor's face during the attack. He seemed to be calm yet he wasn't the cheerful person we know in the classroom. It just surprised me." He admitted.

"It looks like he's not here, because that girl-samurai is sitting in his seat." And sure enough, Dean was right. The samurai was sitting down at Walker's seat, eating what looked like some sort of noodles?

"He could be in the Infirmary still. Plus, from what Ron had told me earlier, the Professor is prone to getting lost... a lot." Hermione was really puzzled by the recent events that just took place. She needed to figure out what those things were and why magic had no effect on them. She never read anything about them or even heard of any creature like that. She tried to lift their spirits a little. "Lighten up guys, at least Umbridge will be quiet for the next few days, I mean, we just saw a clear example of danger in the world and Hogsmeade."

Ron smiled, "Yeah, your right. She must have had a temper tantrum when she heard the news. Let's see her try to stop us now!"

After a couple of minutes, Dumbledore entered the great hall and everyone immediately went silent. All waiting to hear from him about what was going on. "As you all know by now, a very unfortunate event occurred during the school's trip to Hogsmeade. Luckily, none of the students were hurt. The Ministry is handling the situation now so there is no need to worry, just focus on your studies. All further trips to Hogsmeade will be cancelled this year, but the holidays are still being discussed about. Quidditch will still be on, but if there are any signs of danger, it will immediately be cancelled as well. You will have tomorrow off from school to help you all refocus and if any of you need any sort of consoling, the Hogwarts' staff and I are here for you. I'm just grateful that your all safe, and I promise that you will all be safe here as long as you don't leave school grounds. If you even try to leave the school grounds or even step foot into the Forbidden Forest, you will be expelled without a second thought. Your safety is too much of a risk. Now, please have a peaceful dinner." Right after he sat down, the conversations started right up again.

"You know what he means by the Ministry is taking care of everything, don't you!?" She didn't give Harry or Ron time to answer, "It mean they're just going to cover everything up."

"They can't cover everything up, can they?"

"To some extent they can."

"So what do we do?" Ron couldn't believe that the ministry would try to keep everything covered up. It wasn't right.

"Hm... I got it!" The group leaned in closer and Hermione told them her plan, it was crazy, but it might just work.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!?" The white-haired general had been walking for almost and hour and there was no dining hall in sight, he was about to go insane! To put it bluntly, the poor exorcist was lost... again.

**'Good going, you managed to get lost again.'(Neah)**

_'What the hell? Warn me next time before you start talking!'(Allen_)

**'And what would you want me to say? Oh, hey Allen. I'm going to start invading your mind.'**

_'Yeah whatever. Plus I'm not lost, the dinning hall is just around the corner.' _He turned the corner, instead of the door to the dinning hall, he found Timcanpy who quickly landed on Allen's head.

**'Um Allen? I'm pretty sure the dining hall isn't on the Seventh floor.**'

"WHAT!? HOW DID I GET ON THE SEVENTH FLOOR!?" Allen started pacing back on forth, "Calm down Allen think happy thoughts, happy thoughts..."

This was one of those moments where a strange coincident happens. You see, Allen, Neah, and Timcanpy all seemed to think the same thing at that very moment. _'I really want a Piano.'_ And, what do you know? A random white door appears right next to him.

"What the? There must be something wrong with this school..." He sighed and opened the door. What was inside was a white room with an equally white piano. The set up of the room reminded him of the piano room in the Ark, _'Maybe we could play a little bit, you know, to calm my nerves.' _Timcanpy sat above the piano keys and displayed the musician's musical score, Allen took his seat.

**'I missed playing the Piano, why don't we begin?'**

He started to play he same song he played on the Ark, the music felt as if it was traveling, all around the room and out the door...

* * *

"Can you hear that?" Hermione asked, the girl swore she could hear... piano music?

"Yeah, but where is it coming from?" Ron looked around to try to locate the noise but it sounded like the music had come from every direction, which gave the kid a headache.

"I think it's coming from upstairs." Harry was also curious about the mysterious music, I mean, there are some really weird things that happen a Hogwarts, but Harry hadn't witnessed a strange music like occurrence yet so might as well witness one now.

"Let's check it out!" Hermione started climbing the stairs, it was no use trying to stop her. The Golden Trio along with some other curious students followed. They had finally stopped several flights of stairs later. "Guys, look." The students huddled around the open door. Inside, they saw Professor Walker, playing a beautiful white piano. He was singing a song no one seemed to know.

_soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite_

_ikizuku haino nakano hono o_

_hitotsu, futatsuto ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume..._

The words sounded so sad yet so beautiful, no one said a word as they all listened to the music.

_Ginno hitomi no yuragu yoruni_

_Umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno toshi tsuki ga_

_ikutsu inoi wo tsuchi he kaeshitemo_

_watashi wa inoritsuzukeru mou kakonno kotono aiwo_

_tsunaidateni kisuwo_

The last few notes were played and the music came to a conclusion. The students couldn't help but feel kind of sad that it had ended, but they clapped anyway.

* * *

_'I feel some much better now... I kinda miss playing the piano too...'_ The sound of clapping snapped him out of his thoughts. Allen turned towards the door to see a group of students, some of them he knew very well.

"That was... amazing." Lavender was real impressed.

"Uh, thanks." Allen was kind of embarrassed by this. He didn't play much in front of anybody, then again the Black Order were afraid that something bad would happen if he played a piano, you know, the whole 'Awakening of the 14th and stuff' (SPOILERS!)

"So, where did you learn how to play?" Some of the kids had already entered the room to look around.

"Well, I guess it comes naturally. Now, could one of you please direct me to the dinning hall. I hate to say it but I'm kind of lost." A few of the girls raised their hands and almost pulled him out of the room. Another odd thing they had learned about Walker, Harry was considered making a list or something.

* * *

Allen was pretty sure he could find Dumbledore's office from the dining room but had Timcanpy lead the way just in case. He was relieved that Dumbledore was in his office when he got there. "Aw, Professor Walker. Is there something you needed?" Allen had already informed Dumbledore about the Attack on Hogsmeade so Dumbledore was curious to way he was here.

"Oh, well. There was this strange occurrence today when I stumbled upon a room that wasn't there a minute ago. It had Piano, similar to the I've played before. I was just wondering..."

"No Walker, it is not Innocence if that is what you were going to ask. From what I know it is called the Room of Requirement. I've stumbled upon it myself once, but when I went back to investigate, it seemed the room had vanished."

_'What an odd room...'_ "Do you know anything else about it?"

"It is a room that a person can only enter when they have real need of it. Sometimes it is there, and sometimes it is not, but when it appears, it is always equipped for the seeker's needs" Explained Dumbledore.

"That's it! It's the perfect place!" Allen cheered, but then quickly straightened up and tried to act more proper, "I mean, if the students could use it, that would be great and all."

"That's fine, the room is open to all it allows to enter."

"Thanks Headmaster!"

"Alright then, have a good night. And, thanks for what you did at Hogsmeade. I'm in your dept."

Allen began to leave. "Don't worry about it, I only did my job. You don't owe me anything. Night Professor."


	12. Side Story: All About Rosa Crux

**So, because of all your awesome reviews, I wrote another Bonus story for you all. It takes place a little after chapter 8.**

**Summary: This is a story in which Beansprout and Bakanda teach the students of Hogwarts about Rosa Crux Academy for the Magically Gifted with their awesome lying skills. As in, for example, Supervisor Komui = Headmaster Komui (Oh god...)**

* * *

Today, was what seemed to be another uneventful Defense Against the Dark Arts class, well, until Hermione raised her hand. The Professor looked up from his book, he too seemed really bored. "Do you need something Miss Granger?"

There was a pause, "Would you mind telling us about your school, Rosa Crux for the Magically Gifted?" The ever so curious Hermione asked.

Allen looked at the clock, there was still A LOT of time left. He, as well as the students, did not want to continue reading the same boring old book over and over so... "Sure, why not?" The Professor said aloud, half talking to himself, he then turned to look directly at Hermione. "What would you like to know?"

A few kids looked up with interest, closing their textbooks. "Well, what is the school like?"

"Che." The class turned to the Samurai who was leaning against the wall, a few students had forgotten he was there. "That school is the equivalence to an Insane Asylum." The answer had shocked Hermione as well as many of the students. _'How could you say that about your own school? Is it truly that terrible of a school of magic?'_

"Don't listen to him, sure things can get hectic at time but it's not that bad. Plus, Rosa Crux has the best Chef in the entire world! You see, Jerry will cook you anything you want, I haven't found a dish he couldn't make!" The teacher looked real happy up until Kanda interrupted his daydream.

"And there you go talking about food again" Allen chose to ignore Kanda's remark.

"Um..." A Gryffindor raised her shaking hand. "What's your headmaster like?"

"Well..." The Professor thought for a moment and sighed. "Headmaster Komui has what you could say... an eccentric personality."

"That's an under statement."

"Well, _Bakanda."_ He turned to the Raven, "How else would I kindly describe that Insane Bastard?"

Again, the class was shocked. They kinda understood why the Samurai would say something like that, it's his personality. But their teacher? Calling his own headmaster an Insane Bastard, again, this was their teacher they were talking about! The kind man who always seemed to smile and not call people Bastards, yet, here he was, doing exactly what no one thought he would do. "How could you say that about your own headmaster!?" Another Gryffindor girl called out.

"Please, let me explain. Have you ever been attacked and/or almost killed by one of Komui's giant killer death robots that just happened to malfunction. Oh, and I must include the fact that he will do anything to keep his robot from being destroyed." Allen looked around at all the stares he got. "Oh, and he has a sister complex. You see, his younger sister Lenalee goes to Rosa Crux as well, and yes, Komui is only 30 and Lenalee is 17. Anyway, if you even look at her in some way that suggests you like her, then your body is bound to be never found again." Again, the students face's were priceless.

"That Damn Rabbit never stood a chance..." Kanda just remembered how bad the Idiot had looked. What pissed him off was the fact that he wasn't the one responsible, and that experience also created Kanda's tiny fear of what must be going on in Komui's mind.

"Wasn't he in the Infirmary for a month? I heard he was beaten so bad that you couldn't even recognize him. Oh, and then there was time when he almost destroyed the entire city of Paris all because he caught Lenalee walking around with one of the researchers."

Another student mustered up all their courage to ask the next question. "So, what about the Professors? Are they just as bad?"

"Hm... I heard that Professor Klaud Nine is kinda strict, I don't really know much about Professor Socalo either, but Professor Yeager is one if the kindest men I have ever met! You got Professor Tiedoll, right?" Allen asked Bakanda.

"Don't call me Bakanda..." He grumbled but no one could hear him. He looked up. "Che. I hate that man and everything about him."

"But weren't you guy like a family or something? I mean, he always referred to you as his kid and all..."

"I AM NOT THAT MAN'S SON!"

The Students were kinda lost again. "Yeah, well, at least you didn't have to have Cross as your teacher! It was at least a hundred times more worse than anything Tiedoll put you through!" The sudden change in Walker's voice surprised them. "That man would go get drunk and when there was trouble, he would purposely leave me to handle it! Hell, he made me work my ass off to pay his debts! And I got nothing in return! No respect, or even a thank you!" The teacher stopped for a moment to calm down. Then he whispered something only Kanda could probably hear. "And then he had the nerve to die..."

"Couldn't he get fired for doing all those things?" Ron asked, trying to snap the teacher out of it.

Kanda answered this time. "What do you think? If our principle could get away with almost murdering a student, do you think Cross could get fired for being an inhumane drunk womanizer who clearly needs to learn how to get money for himself?" This perked Allen up, seeing that Kanda does care.

"Well..." Ron had to agree that his question did seem kinda stupid.

"Where is the school located?" Harry asked.

Ron sat down and turned to him. "Seriously? That's what your asking about? The location?"

"There weren't any good ones left!"

"I don't know." Walker just said it bluntly. Again, for like the billionth time, the students were surprised by this.

"How could you not know?"

"Let's see... I'm pretty sure the first school building was somewhere if the coast of France but now I'm not so sure... never really payed that much attention about it..." None of the students like the answer but at least Walker was back to his old self. "Oh, look at the time. See you all next class!" He waved good bye at the students exiting the room. Then turned to Kanda. "That was probably the best hiding-the-actual-truth thing we ever told!" But Kanda had already left the room. "Bakanda..."

* * *

**Also, I am curious. Do any of you realize all the different parings I've hinted (by accident) in this fan-fic? **

**I dare you to guess!**

**Anyway, thank you so much and I'll keep trying to update as soon as possible but firs I'm going to work on, The Alchemist and The Exorcist right now but I'll be back real soon.**


	13. Lucky Number 13 (Unoriginal Title!)

**You guys are the most awesome people out there! Seriously, I love you so I'm sending you all cookies... ok, I'm throwing them at the screen but they are not going through...**

**Anyway, about the pairings thing, it was just a accident, I didn't mean to but I re read stuff and if you squint you can see it. Sides, I was just seeing if you could spot it. Most of you guessed correctly, but, I'm sticking to the No Parings in the description so... yeah.**

* * *

Let's recap what has happened in the recent chapters, shall we?

So, Allen had helped escort the Hogwarts students away from the battle zone at Hogsmeade during the attack and played a mysterious piano.

Tyki is nowhere to be seen but is most likely with the Noah.

No one knows why Road was even allowed to go to Hogsmeade, there's a rumor though... something about blackmail...

Lavi and Lenalee are somewhere... don't know and don't care right now.

Kanda still hates his life by the way.

Also, Harry witnessed one of the many personalities of Allen at Hogsmeade.

Quidditch is still on but all other trips are currently cancelled because of the concern for the safety of the children.

Hermione seems to have some sort of idea but we don't know what exactly it is.

Also, during the crack fic last chapter, we learned all about the awesome school Rosa Crux is and how much we all truly want to attend that school.

I almost forgot, Neah made his debut and most likely won't appear again, but he'll find a way.

Sirius has yet to contact Harry.

Ron still is undecided about what to think about Walker.

Malfoy still hates Walker and that Hufflepuff Road and most likely Kanda as well.

Lastly, Komui is still under house arrest and will not be leaving his office anytime soon due to all his paperwork.

* * *

_"My Lord... I'm sorry... the test seemed to have failed..."_

_"..."_

_"My Lord?"_

_"Failed? No, I think it all worked out..."_

_"But, every last one of them was wiped out sir..."_

_"That only means there something else strong enough to attack them out there... we should get rid of the problem quickly, don't you agree?"_

_"Yes, My Lord. I understand."_

_"Good. I have to perfect my work and I don't need any more trouble, or you going to face consequences. Now get out of my sight!" _

Harry woke up with a jolt, he had a splitting headache too. Just what he needed. After surveying the room, he closed his eyes to relieve some of the pain. "Seriously, what was that? Some kind of dream?" He whispered to himself, trying not to wake anyone. "A test? Perfecting what? I'm pretty sure there was more to the conversation but I couldn't make out all of it. Were they referring to what happened at Hogsmeade? And that voice..."

He laid back down and thought about it for a while, soon drifting back to sleeping. He'll figure it out later, it's to late at night to think about important plot points anyway.

* * *

Tyki was pacing back and forth in the living room of none other than the Noah's mansion of awesomeness. But this day was not awesome at all, in fact, the last few days were like torture to him. To plainly say it, Tyki was pissed. Why? Well, here's what's pissing him off.

Reason One: Those damn Akuma.

Whoever was responsible for wasting his time was definitely going to pay.

Reason number Two: Road.

That little brat got saved by her 'prince in shinning armor' while he was stuck dealing with the akuma! Plus, while she get's to enjoy her school life and he's stuck at home, bored as hell! Not to mention, that she get's Shounen all to herself everyday while he's stuck dealing with Sheril's unwanted love.

Speaking of Sheril, reason number Three: Noah Family night.

It was Sheril's idea, once a week the family should get together and have a family bonding time. And what made it worse was that the Earl required it, but of course Road in excluded because she has 'duties' at the school! He didn't mind it at first, they held a game night and he was creaming everyone else at Monopoly when the Earl turned it around in one turn and completely humiliated him in front of the rest of the family. Let's just end it there.

He reached into his pocket to grab another cigarette, but all he felt was thin air. With that he grabbed his coat and stormed out of the room.

Reason number Four: He was all out of cigarettes.

* * *

"Alright class, just let me pass out your textbooks and you can begin reading. When your done, answer the post-chapter questions and hand them in, if you don't finish, you will have time to catch up next class." The Professor announced as he began passing out the books.

Hermione found this a little odd. Usually the textbooks were already at their seats, so why pass them out? Once she got her book, she noticed a small piece sticking out between the last few pages. She snuck the paper under the table and unfolded it, trying not to be seen.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I found the perfect room for practicing DADA, what's the name you guys thought of... Dumbledore's Army right? _

_It's know as the room of requirement, it's located somewhere on the ninth floor. It's like a secret room and stuff so Umbridge won't find out any time soon. Make sure you tell everyone else about this too._

_Professor Walker_

One more problem taken care of then. Since the Professor seems all buddy-buddy with Umbridge, it lifts suspicion off of him, then Walker can hide what their doing. The only thing to worry about now if they get caught, which that situation wouldn't end on a positive note. She shrugged and started her work, not wanting to fall behind. I mean, when did Hermione ever fall behind in her work? Answer: Never.

* * *

"Oh, Professor Walker. I'm so glad I ran into you!" Umbridge walked up to Allen, she seemed to be carrying several large signs. "I heard you had a free period so I would like to ask for your assistance.

The Exorcist turned around, kind of hoping he had got lost on the other side of the building. "And how may I be of a assistance?"

'Well, if you would be so kind..." She placed the large signs in Allen's unprepared hands and signaled for him to follow her. "I need you help me post these signs up. I thought a new rule should be in order, for the children's safety of course. With the attack and all, we must be on high alert."

This lady made Allen sick, with her fake smile and her headache inducing clothes. Obviously, she didn't care about the children all that much, in fact, you could say she hated children. "Well, no need to worry though. I'm have faith that ministry can handle it. So there should be nothing to worry about." (You know what? We should make this a drinking game, every time someone lies, you take drink! Seriously, don't. You might end up dead after the first few chapters... I am not responsible for anything that happens, got it!)

"I'm glad someone has some common sense around here. With all those pesky rumors, it's hard to get anyone to see straight."

* * *

Harry and Ron noticed a large crowd standing in front of the Gryffindor notice board. A large sign was affixed so that it covered everything else. It was new, with a highly official-looking seal at the bottom beside a neat and curly signature.

**-BY ORDER OF-**

**THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

**All student Organisations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded.**

**An Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.**

**Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Madame Umbridge).**

**No Student Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. **

**Any Student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.**

**_The Above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four._  
**

**Signed:**

**Dolores Jane Umbridge**

**High ****Inquisitor**

Harry and Ron read the notice, noticing a group of anxious second years.

"Does this mean they're going to shut down the Gobstones Club?" One of them asked his friend.

"I reckon you'll be ok with Gobstones," Ron said darkly, making the second year jump. "I don't think we're going to be as lucky though, do you?" he asked Harry, pulling him off to the side.

"This can't be just a coincidence." He said, Ron noticed that Harry's hands were now forming fists. "She must know."

"Not likely." Ron seemed so sure that no one could have turned on them.

"But what about the people listening at the pub? Some one could have ratted us out! Plus, there were a few people we know that aren't the most trustworthy that showed so there's a good chance!" He had thought that they had believed them, even admired him...

"Well, let's tell Hermione about this, she always knows what to do!" Ron said hopefully.

* * *

"Hermione! We need to talk right now!" They two waited for the Gryffindor to make her way downstairs.

"Ron! Do you have to yell! What do you need anyway?" She seemed pretty annoyed so they quickly explained the current situation. "Oh, is that all then?"

Harry looked at her in surprise. "Your not worried? About being found out? Being Expelled?"

"No, We have it all worked out. There's this secret room that will be perfect for holding the meetings. If Umbridge had found out, then she would have done something already. Plus, when do we ever get involved with something doesn't include possible expulsion?" She had a valid point. "Now, let's go upstairs and getting the final preparations done for our first meeting."

* * *

**Bonus Story: Sleeping in Class**

There wasn't anything odd about the Defense Against the Dark Art's Class, except the fact that not only the teacher's assistant, but the TEACHER HIMSELF was fast asleep. The Samurai was sleeping against the wall where he normally just stands and watched the class while Walker was fast asleep on a pile of papers.

One of the Ravenclaws was about to poke him when the found a note taped to the board.

_Dear Students,_

_I advise you not to wake the Homicidal Samurai or myself if you find us sleeping. Just do the work written on the board. Trust me, if Kanda get's woken up, you'll be as good as dead. Have a nice class period, also, you have a test on the reading tomorrow so don't forget to study!_

_Professor Walker_

Since the now frightened children had heard the rumors incidents including Kanda, they decided to head his warning and silently work. Fearing for their lives. Unfortunately for a certain one-eyed red head, he didn't get the memo and proceeded to poke Kanda in the face.

* * *

**Yay! I'm done! I actually was able to add more quotes from the actual book! Hooray!**

**Please, Review~!**


	14. Rainbow Trees and Mudkipz

Two second year students were plainly skipping class. Why? No reason in particular, they were just bored. And, where do students go when they want to skip class? The forbidden forest of course! I mean, It's such a nice day... oh, I forgot to add that they were lost.

"I told you we'd get lost! I knew it! But no! No one ever listens to me!"

"Yeah, well shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

It wasn't too long before they stumbled upon a... rainbow tree? Yep, it's a Rainbow Tree alright. With all the different color leaves and such, it's kinda hard to miss. They stared at it in awe for quite a while until a bright light filled the area. When it started to die down, they saw, an elf? Great, first a Rainbow Tree and now some elf? It was a girl, with Rainbow hair, go figure. "Hello. I'm the Rainbow Tree! Nice to meet you!"

Before the strange girl could finish the her sentence, the two kids had already ran off. Talk about being nice.

* * *

"Hey, Allen?" The Exorcist looked up from his gameboy advance, "Yes Road? What do you need this time?" You see, Road had been coming to Allen during his free periods for 'help'. It was annoying. "If you want answers, actually read the textbook."

"But Allen! I have an important question!" She wined.

He sighed, "I'm going to regret this. Just ask the question."

"Well, what is a Rainbow Tree?"

"Don't know, don't care." Allen was back to staring at the gameboy once more. Several minutes passed by. Then, without any warning, he leaped out of his chair. "I DID IT! I'M THE POKEMON CHAMPION!" Road tried not to laugh.

"Wait, I though you couldn't use electronic devices in the wizard world." Seriously, she had like, so many games she could have been catching up on.

"I have special permission. Now, time to catch some more rare Pokemon Let's go Absol, time crush some more baddies!"

"Hey Allen."

"What now Road?"

"I heard U liek Mudkipz."

* * *

**Yeah, just a small extra story.**

**The Rainbow tree was for my friend Mel so... hope you all liked it!**


	15. THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANTE!

**OK, so I re-read this story and realized... truthfully, i think it sucked.**

**I mean, there was so much more I could do with it and I could be a better writer so I have decided to stop writing this story.**

**I mean, I can add quotes and sections from the actual book which I really want to do!**

**Instead, I will re-write it... Again!**

**But, I'm not going to fix these chapters, instead I am going to upload them to a different story so it wont be as confusing. (you know I'll uploud the new and improved chapters. [i confused myself])**

**Teh new story will be called, The Innocence of Magic and the first chapter + prologue(which is technically the first chapter so...) will be uploaded in the next couple of hours.**

**Again, thank you so much for the support and I hope you enjoy the rewrites along with my improved writing.**


End file.
